


Dance Dance Revolution

by slasher92



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-30
Updated: 2012-09-30
Packaged: 2017-11-15 08:16:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/525119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slasher92/pseuds/slasher92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry dances. Draco wants. Sex ensues</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance Dance Revolution

**Author's Note:**

> Harry doing some sort of training (or dance classes even, like Dan in that pic) and Draco seeing him afterward. Of course his eyes are drawn to Harry's... lack of undies, and he has to have him. Imagine how shocked Harry will be when Draco drags him away/Apparates him away suddenly, yanks down those sweatpants (that's the key scene in my mind), and just goes to town on Harry's bits with his tongue. I'm picturing them not being in a relationship of any kind so that it's all about Draco's mad lust and Harry's confusion (but willingness to participate when he sees what Draco's about, of course). 
> 
> This is a birthday for the lovely leo_draconis :) Hope you enjoy dearie! When you mentioned it could be a dance class fic, I had to take the prompt. All the dance related terms are very much real and very French – dance is my thing albeit, French is not haha. Without further ado, your gift! Happy birthday love!

Harry struggled to catch his breath as he wiped the sweat out of his eyes before collapsing on the closest object in the room. Thankfully, it was a chair. Hermione let out a soft chuckle, looking over at him. “Harry, it was only an hour long dance lesson. How can you be so exhausted?” she asked as slid off her legwarmers.  
“I,” he started as he took a long sip of water, “am not used to doing ballet.” He recapped the water bottle and looked at her in shock. “Now the real question is how you are not tired after that,” he panted slightly as he poured some of the water onto a towel before laying it over his head.   
“Harry dear, you are far too melodramatic today. Sounds like someone’s date didn’t go as planned last night” she said in a sing-song voice. Harry just huffed from under the towel. “Come on, we still have thirty minutes left before class is over. Madame Malforia doesn’t like us to dawdle during our break.” Harry rolled his eyes as he finished off the rest of the water before tossing the wet towel over his bag and following Hermione back onto the studio floor. 

The remaining time went by relatively quickly and soon Harry was back in the chair waiting for Hermione to exit the room. She had stopped to talk with Madame Malforia about ways to improve her jeté entrelacé. Sighing heavily, Harry looked at the door and tried to summon her but he had a feeling that if he actually tried to accio, he would end up in serious trouble. Trouble even Ron couldn’t save him from. “Thank you Madame. See you next week!” Hermione called over her shoulder as she emerged from the studio.   
“Come on,” Harry said as he got out of the chair and held the door open for her. She smiled at his impatience. But, at least he was actually attending the classes now. When she first had approached him with the idea of taking a dance class together, he was so against it. She decided that baby steps were the only way to get him to eventually learn to love the class, and the challenge it presented. Lost in thought, she nearly collided with Harry who had stumbled and then froze. “What?”   
Harry stared at Malfoy who had just bumped into him as they were walking out of the building. “Watch where you are going Potter,” Draco sneered as he gave Harry a quick once over. He swallowed heavily as he fully took in Harry’s appearance. He was wearing a pair of black pants which looked like they had been painted on in with very translucent paint and a white tank and what appeared to be, no underwear. In other words, he looked divine. Harry coughed a little at the scrutiny by Malfoy.   
“What do you want Malfoy?” Hermione asked from behind Harry. Draco looked away from Harry’s body long enough to recognize who had spoken to him. With a snarky smile, he addressed Hermione.   
“I was walking when Potter here ever so carelessly ran into me like the buffoon he is,” Draco said haughtily before he turned on his heels and stalked away. Harry turned to look at Hermione with a questioning glance before she took his hand, gave it a gentle squeezed and they apparated back to Harry’s flat. Once they had arrived, Harry stripped off the sweaty shirt as Hermione began to undo her hair from the complicated looking bun.   
“Wonder why Draco was outside Madame Malforia’s studio?” Hermione speculated as she started to run a brush through her hair. Harry gave a grunt in reply as he began the pain staking process of quite literally peeling the black tights off him.  
“Don’t know. All I know is the git made it seem like it was my fault he ran into me. He clearly wasn’t looking where he was going. Hermione….why do I have to wear these stupid things anyway? That other guy, Ryan, doesn’t wear them,” he whined as he fought to get the stubborn material off of his left leg with little success.   
“You could wear sweatpants you know,” she said in a placating voice as she slid off her camisole and turned to face him. “Madame Malforia said it was acceptable for the males if they chose not to wear the tights.” Harry’s jaw dropped rather comically.  
“You mean I don’t have to wear these damned things? Why didn’t you tell me before Hermione? I could have been not chaffing the entire time!” Harry looked at her angrily. She smiled at him before disappearing into his bedroom and calling back something. “What?” Harry replied, his angry dissipating slightly as she left.  
Popping her head back into the living room, she repeated herself, “I said, if you had listened to her when we first started the lessons, you would have know. But instead you spent the entire time glaring at me as if it would get me to change my mind. And you wouldn’t chaff if you actually wore underwear,” Harry frowned at that, trying to recall the first class and pointedly ignoring the latter half of the comment. Now that she mentioned it, he did vaguely remember someone asking about attire and something about tights being enforced for females.   
“Oh,” he said almost to himself as she reappeared in a fitted red top and a pair of his old jeans. “So what time does Ron get home tonight?” he asked absentmindedly as he walked off toward the bedroom to get dressed in something that did not insist on clinging to his lower half like a needy child.   
“Not until sometime tomorrow. The Ministry sent him on some Auror mission and he isn’t due back until late tomorrow,” she replied as she relaxed into the worn leather sofa, her hair sprawled over the back. Harry pulled on a faded shirt and sweatpants, reveling in the fact that he could now wear them to the dance classes. “So I plan on staying here tonight. We can make a night of it,” she added as he returned and leapt over the back of the couch to sit next to her.   
“So it wouldn’t matter if I had a date tonight?” Harry asked with a teasing tone. Hermione looked at him with a playful smile and he conceded the point that she was going to be his date tonight, whether or not he had other plans. Without admitting it, Harry was glad for their routine. Whenever Ron was away, Hermione would spend the night at his flat and they would pass the time doing everything and nothing all at once. Some evenings, they would go out to dinner or a muggle dance club and on others, Harry would try to cook which lead to the eventual take-out and curled up together watching movies.   
“I am kinda in the mood for some Chinese tonight. I’ve been craving it all week and you know how Ron prefers home-cooked meals.” Harry nodded as he reached around lazily for the dance bag he abandoned somewhere when they arrived. Finally, giving up on finding it manually, he silently summoned the bag to his lap. 

Stretching his sweatpant clad leg onto the barré, Harry suppressed the urge to glare at Hermione for putting him through this. When she said dance originally, he hadn’t thought about the fact that with dance, comes stretching. “At least you get to wear sweats,” she said softly as she leaned back, her hand brushing his calf. Not only was she flexible beyond belief, she always managed to remind him of how much he hated Madame Malforia’s lessons.   
“And be in horrible pain,” he grunted as he tried to lean over to touch his toes. Harry knew he wasn’t flexible at all and, for the briefest of moments, envied the other dancers abilities.   
“Alright class, let us move to the center for our adagio,” Madame Malforia said as Harry shuffled to the back of the floor. This was the one part when he willing allowed Hermione to stray away from him in the sea of pink and black clad women. Despite her modesty, Hermione was an incredible ballerina and flourished in the front of the class. Harry allowed his mind to wander as Madame Malforia counted the music out so they could learn the combination. His thoughts shifted to the run-in with Malfoy the other day. It still baffled him as to why Malfoy was anywhere near the studio. But that was the least of his concerns. His real fixation was the way Malfoy had looked at him like he wanted to eat him. He felt his body flushing as he thought of how Malfoy had looked him up and down and seemed to focus on his cock, which was now starting to fill with blood as he let his mind run wild with thoughts of Malfoy. “Mister Potter, please repeat the combination for the class,” Madame Malforia said as she noticed his distinct lack of attention.  
“Um, something involving a developé and a rand de jambé?” he tried as he shifted in an attempt to hide his growing erection. She tisked at him and suggest he set out of the class until he was able to regain his focus. Nodding curtly, Harry turned and dashed out of the room and straight into Malfoy. “What the hell?” he blurted as he pulled back quickly.  
Malfoy looked at Harry and smirked, “You just keep running into me Potter, don’t you? And you seemed surprised that I am in my own mother’s studio.”   
Harry’s eyes widened and he tried to find words but failed, he only managed to sputter, “Madame Malforia… your mum?”Malfoy nodded once and his smirk grew as his eyes drifted down to the semi-erection Harry now had. “Get off with all the girls in leotards, do ya Potter?” he said, leering at Harry. A wicked look flashed though Harry’s eyes and Draco’s smirk widened as he stepped close enough to whisper in Harry’s left ear, “Or maybe it’s not the girls after all.” Harry sucked in a sharp breath as Draco leaned closer. He let out a faint whimper and Draco knew he was right. Taking Harry’s arm firmly, he dragged him away from the studio floor and into a small, well lit office. He pushed Harry against the desk and slid to his knees.   
“Oh fuck,” he hissed as he felt his favorite part of sweats be torn from his body and tossed across the room to places unknown. “Malfoy, what are you doing?” Harry gasped as Draco began kissing and licking at Harry’s inner thighs.   
“God, I’ve wanted to do this since I saw you in those tights and not wearing a damn thing underneath. Made me so fucking hard thinking about it and fuck, you aren’t wearing anything again. Do you always go commando?” Draco drawled as he continued to lick and nip at Harry’s leg. Harry let out a low groan at the words as he sunk into the desk, his knees feeling like they are going to give out from under him. Draco, without a further word, sucks him down to the root and gags a little before pulling back. “Damn, so fucking big can’t take it all in,” Draco muttered as he lapped at the head of Harry’s cock. Harry moaned as he felt his hips rock into Draco’s mouth against his will.   
“What?” he barely managed to get out before letting his head fall back in pleasure and his eyes slowly drift shut. He didn’t really know why Draco was sucking his brains out of his cock but he knew better than to fight the intense feelings. Suddenly his eyes snapped open as Draco’s tongue explored farther down Harry’s shaft and around his tight balls. “Fuck Draco,” he gasped as Draco’s tongue did wonders to his arousal.   
“Turn around,” Draco panted as he sat back on his heels and tugged twice at his own leaking cock while Harry slowly got his wits together to process the request. “Wanna taste all of you.” Harry moaned loudly at that and thrust his ass toward Draco. “God yes,” he hissed as he slowly licked around Harry’s puckered hole.   
“Shit!” Harry cried out before biting his lower lip to stifle noise, least anyone wandered into the small office area and ruin the amazing pleasure. “Fuck my ass Draco,” he murmured as his cock brushed against the desk and sent shivers up his spine.  
“You want me to fuck your tight ass Potter? Want me to lick and fuck my tongue into that sweet hole of yours? Want me to pound you with it until you cum screaming my name? Until you can’t walk straight and all you can think of is my tongue in your ass?” Draco purred as he licked and occasionally brushed his tongue against Harry’s balls. When Harry thrust his ass back to where Draco’s tongue gently breeched the inside and let out a howl of pleasure, Draco couldn’t take anymore talk and dove in. Hardening his tongue, Draco swept it across before he licked his way into the tightness and his own hand flew down to his cock. Harry was close, he could feel it and there was no way he was going to cum first. Wrapping his fist around the base of his cock, he tried to stave off his orgasm as his tongue pushed further into Harry’s tight, tight ass. “Fuck Harry,” he whispered into his ass as he reached around to wrap Harry’s cock in his hand and slowly jerk him off.   
“God it feels so good Draco, so close,” Harry said, his breath coming in heavy pants. Draco’s rhythm sped up as he started to rub at his own cock again, all the while licking and tongue fucking Harry’s ass. “Wanna feel you in me.” Draco lost all control right then at those words, uttered in the most guttural, sex filled voice he had ever heard. As his cock pulsed with his orgasm, he pulled his hand off Harry and thrust two fingers into Harry’s spit filled hole and rubbed his prostate twice before Harry was screaming his name and cumming over the desk.   
As the two lay on the sofa Draco had transfigured sated, Harry looked over at Draco and smiled faintly. Without a word, Draco took his hand and laced their fingers together. “This isn’t a once in a lifetime thing,” he whispered.

“You never came back to class, did something happen?” Hermione asked later as she took off her slippers and stuffed them into her bag. Harry fought the massive grin that tried to take over his face. When she looked at him, he had schooled his features into what passed for a passive shrug.   
“Nothing happened, just didn’t want to go back into class is all. Took the time to relax some,” he said casually. She glared at him and he smiled sweetly at her. “I won’t miss next class, I promise Hermione,” he said. She nodded and took his hand and they left the building arm and arm. 

“Oh, by the way, I’m seeing someone tonight.” 

The End


End file.
